Xenia the Hedgehog
Basic Info Full Name:Xenia Rose Spices: Hedgehog/Vampire Gender: Female Age:Appears 21 (she's really 3415) Birth date:December 2, 1400 BC Alignment: Chaotic Evil Weapon of choice: Sexy whip Likes: Yaoi, Yuri, Herum and anything sexual. Rule #34 Dislikes: Anyone with commitments Xenia's Friends/Enemies Friends:Shinda the wolverine Black Widow The Hedgehog Likes: Dislikes: Enemies: Her sex servants:Angau the Wolf, Eva the Enchantress, Shadren the Shadow, Ester the Foxwolf Iruna the Vampire Wolf Warp the viking Strong feeling for: Shadren the Shadow, Ester the Foxwolf Black Widow The Hedgehog Personality Xenia a sex craving vampire who use her body to get what she want. She usually offer sex as payment (and 90% of the time it works) for whatever deal she's making but when that fails she'll use whatever to get what she want. Xenia can be cruel and manipulative but unusually nice to her sex servants. She has a habit of turning almost any situation to a sexual one. Back Story Xenia was born into a nobale family, the family at the time lost alot of there inflence and wealth. They only have one sevant and he raised Xenia wehn her parents where acros the seas trying to regain the power her family once had. (Type the rest up later -_-) Current Life Xenia has finally retired from having her fun with strangers ^^. Now she has more time ith Black Widow and Ester who she loves dearly. Powers Sexual Inducement: She can induce sexual arousal in others to make them crave sexual interaction. This power can work on both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age. She can manipulate the lust, sexuality and adultery of people, animals and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Healing Aura:Xenia can project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies they emit from themselves and those effected have their physical wounds healed. They can even cause at a greater extent can cure infectious diseases and poisons, can heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul. Invisibility:Users can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Illusion: Xania is able to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. She can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. Perfect Immunity: She can't get poison, get any diseases and she can't be paralyze. Teleportation: Xenia can move somewhere without physically traveling. Quotes *(in a sexual way)Will you be mine -_^ *(in a sexual way)You want some? *(in a sexual way)I'm a lover not a fighter Trivia *Xenia has the talent of telling a person sexual preference and ability by just tasting there blood. *In her yonger day was a famous succubus instructor. Category:Onup147 Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Sonic Fan Character